1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to reduction or elimination of a non-display region (bezel) at a peripheral edge of a display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal panel (liquid crystal cell) used in a liquid crystal display device has a non-display region on an outer side of an effective display region in which pixels are arranged. On a glass substrate of the liquid crystal panel, thin film transistors (TFTs), gate signal lines, source signal lines, and the like are arranged in the effective display region, and a gate driver and a source driver for applying signals to those signal lines to drive the TFTs are arranged outside the effective display region. For arrangement of those drivers and the like, the non-display region is necessary at a peripheral edge portion of the liquid crystal panel. Note that, in the liquid crystal display device, the non-display region of the liquid crystal panel is covered with a front bezel (frame). Conventionally, an effort has been made to reduce the non-display region and thin the bezel.
Further, there has been proposed a liquid crystal display device having a structure in which a convex lens is arranged on a front surface of the liquid crystal panel, thereby displaying an image of the effective display region so as to be larger than the effective display region (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2010-15094, Hei 06-289380, and Hei 07-23318).
On the other hand, the screen of the liquid crystal display device has been increased in size. In applications for digital signage, exhibition, and the like, however, there are cases where a larger screen display is demanded. In such cases, a multi-display is used, in which screens of a plurality of liquid crystal display devices are arranged in a tile pattern to enable one screen display.